headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Comics/D
Damnation Army The Damnation Army is a legion of lost souls enslaved and pressed into service by the demon Nergal. The group is responsible for a series of mass murders and suicide pacts throughout the London area in the late 1980s. Primarily, Nergal's efforts were focused on defeating his most notorious adversary John Constantine. Destroying Constantine was not enough for Nergal however. Instead, he wanted to recruit him. One of the members of the Damnation Army (known only as The Man) performed a series of bizarre rituals in the cellar of his forest cabin. He abducted young girls and brainwashed them into becoming his brides. To consummate the marriage, he choked each of his brides with a thick cord near to the point of death, leaving a "wedding ring" scar across their throats. Ten-year-old Gemma Masters, niece to John Constantine, became one of the Man's brides, but John managed to rescue her before the Man could cause her any undo harm. Nergal next recruited four Londoner Neo-Nazi youths known as the Britain Boys. First he slaughtered them, then fused their severed limbs and heads together, forming a composite creature known as Ironfist the Avenger. Nergal sent Ironfist to find John Constantine and the search led the monster to the flat of John's paramour Zed. The creature attacked them, but fortunately, John's quick wits convinced Ironfist to destroy himself, enabling John and Zed time to escape. Upon learning of the destruction of his most recent creation, Nergal telephoned Constantine and warned him that it would be in his best interests to join the Damnation Army, or else he would suffer Nergal's wrath. Danny Drake Danny Drake was a man in his late twenties or early thirties, who lived in London, England. By his own account, he was a "whoremonger" who used to drive to King's Cross to pick up women. He was involved with a woman named Daphne, who became pregnant, and Danny caught the clap and had to go to the clinic. This didn't change Danny's behavior however, and he continued to have unprotected sex with women. Daphne found out and called him a "dirty little shit". Danny later lost control of his vehicle and wrapped his BMW around a lamp post. He then had to take the tube where he found himself compelled to confess all of his sins out loud to the other pedestrians. Daphne Drake Daphne was a woman who lived in London, England in the 1980s. She was involved with a man named Danny Drake and became pregnant with his child. She ultimately left Danny due to all of his whore mongering. Dead Onez Deathlore Deathlore is in reality Rick Young, the younger brother of Mary Young. He died, went to Hell, and was subsequently resurrected. He also went by the name of Homicide. Desdemona Desdemona, or Dez, is a Mayan jaguar warrior featured in the Angel: After the Fall comic book series by IDW Publishing. She became a member of Team Angel and assisted Angel in defeating the Lord of Sherman Oaks. Dimitri Dimitri was a young man who lived in San Francisco, California in the late 1990s. Along with several friends, he enjoyed playing a live-action roleplaying game called "Red Thirst", which was published by a company called Silver Fang. The group of friends pantomimed the perceived actions and exploits of vampires, little realizing that some actual vampires were on the prowl. A female biker gang called the Vamps rode through the city looking for some fresh kills. They plowed through the wannabe vampires, sinking their fangs into their throats and ravaging them for blood without even slowing down on their bikes. Drakulon Drakulon was a world where people lived on blood and where blood flowed in rivers. Drakulon orbits two twin suns that were causing droughts across the planet, marking certain doom for Vampirella and her race. The race of which Vampirella was born, the Vampiri, were able to transform themselves into bats at will, sprout wings when required, and drink blood. Due to the rivers drying up, the people of Drakulon were progressively starving to death. An exploratory space vessel from the planet Earth came to Drakulon and one of the Vampiri, Vampirella, discovered that these Earth humans possessed blood in their veins. Vampirella took the astronaut's ship and journeyed to Earth where she used his vampiric abilities on the side of good, striking out against evil vampires and those from her home world who would seek to take advantage of Earth's human populace. Dream Probe The Dream Probe was a highly advanced experimental device developed by Doctor Richard Young of the Clearview Mental Institution in New Jersey. The Dream Probe could monitor, record and manipulate the dream states of it subjects. It was his belief that this device could suspend latent antisocial tendencies. One of his early test subjects was a young boy named Ernest Fairchild, who possessed the clairvoyant ability to predict future events. Price analyzed Fairchild shortly after the boy had brutally murdered his parents in a fit of rage. Fairchild grew older and was bounced around from one institution to the next. He returned to Doctor Price's care after going on a killing spree in his home town. By this point, Price had been coordinating his research with a brilliant young doctor named Mary Young. Young had developed a Neurotech device, which was used to upgrade the Dream Probe. They decided to use it on Ernest Fairchild once again. However, upon activation, the device exploded, killing Fairchild. The mysterious goddess known as Lady Death, who had maintained a telepathic link to Fairchild by way of his powers, resurrected him as an undead ghoul and sent him back to the land of the living with only one meager task at hand: to kill every single person on the planet Earth.